


Human Behavior

by Leia_Amidala (SDTS)



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Choking, F/M, Hair Pulling, One Shot, Slapping, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:26:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9296183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SDTS/pseuds/Leia_Amidala
Summary: Constantly at odds with your superior, Cassian Andor, this new mission is no different. Furious after another fight, the last thing you want to do is let him in your room. Yet the two of you find yourselves working out your differences in a new manner.





	

                You are pacing the floor of your quarters and trying to inhale and exhale slowly. If you can just get a handle on your breathing perhaps then you can get a handle on Cassian Andor.

                You come to a stop at the window of your tiny room and stare out at the stars. Just a day away from being back at base, you tell yourself, as you stare at the endless darkness. Just one more day and you’ll be able to get away from the man who drives you mental.

                You’ve worked with Cassian before, naturally. How could you not? He was a skilled pilot willing to take on some of the riskiest jobs. But the two of you are like oil and water. Around each other for too long and you began to chafe under his direction. In return, he disliked what he perceived to be a disinterested attitude from you. The first time you worked together, it practically ended up a brawl once you got back to base. You didn’t get the feeling that Cassian was someone to throw down with a person he worked with on a mission but you seemingly brought out the worst in him just like he did to you.

                Currently, you are stewing over an argument that started since the mission briefing. It was something minor – a glare or a hushed insult from one of you. It had snowballed since. The last three days had been nothing but bickering and snapping at one another. The most recent showdown happened in the dining hall resulting in you storming out as Cassian lectured you about what he deemed was a reckless move back on the planet during the mission.

                Anyone else would have gotten you kicked off the mission, demoted or worse, yet as much as you fought with Cassian, he never filed a formal complaint about you. You remind yourself of this as you begin to pace again. K-2SO had blathered on about it before – how Cassian seemingly tolerates the fights, maybe even looks forward to them.

                If Cassian was looking forward to the fights, it would explain why he was so eager to leap onto the smallest thing you say or do and start one.

                Before you can even calm down, someone is knocking at your door. You stifle a groan. Apparently, he wasn’t going to let this one slide.

                “What?” You snap through the door.

                “We have to talk this out.” Cassian’s voice is muffled and gruff, giving away his irritation.

                “Why?” You demand.

                “Because I’m your commander on this mission and we can’t land and be fighting like this. It makes both of us look bad. Mostly me.”

                You want to tell him that you don’t care about making him look bad. Yet you hesitate. Cassian does have a point. Both of you were bad at hiding your negative feelings towards one another. Bickering in front of the higher-ups wouldn’t do either of you any favors. Cassian is too dedicated to the cause to allow his dislike of you to spoil his advancement and passion.

                It is well known on the base neither one of you like each other. The tension that rolls off the two of you makes everyone quick to leave the room. No, Cassian has a point. Fighting on base would only lead to trouble for you.

                Grinding your teeth, you open the door. Cassian stands there, his hair disheveled from running his hands through it while he had been yelling at you. His jaw is set and his jacket is pulled closely around him as if to ward you off. His eyes dart away from you like he can’t stand to even look at you.           

                You move so he can come inside, shutting the door and crossing your arms. You lean against the wall. Cassian looks around your room – at the couch shoved underneath the window and your bed nearby, unmade and messy.

                “Well?” You prompt.

                “Well, what?” His back is still to you as if the view of the stars was the most fascinating thing he had ever seen.

                “You said we had to talk this out.”

                “Right – a simple apology will be enough.” He replies lightly.

                You swear you see red, storming over in front of him, “What for? Did you really come here to try to force me to apologize?”

                Cassian’s eyes narrow. You can see him working his jaw. Both of you are tense. There is an undercurrent of rage rolling off the two of you…and something else – something that you feel occasionally, like a taunt wire about to snap –

                “I am in charge of this mission. You flaunted that authority in my face down there –”

                “Because you choked! We were supposed to go in that base and you held back. If we had waited another second, that moment would have passed. I did what the mission was, Cassian. I –”

                “I didn’t choke!” He snaps at you, his eyes blazing, “I had to make sure that it was safe! We couldn’t just barrel inside –”

                “Well, I did and everything was fine, right? Nothing happened.” You shrug, knowing that if you act casual it will bother him even more.

                Sure enough, it does. His eyes darken and you can see him chewing on what he really wants to say – probably wants to call you a bitch or worse – but he would never slip up like that. He tilts his face up slightly. He hasn’t shaved recently and stubble lines his jaw. He looks tired. But Cassian always looks tired as if the missions weigh heavily on him. As if the rumors of what sort of missions he usually is entrusted to do keep him up at night.

                “The way you don’t care –” He starts but you swiftly cut him off.

                “I do care. You know I care, Cassian, you just hate my methods.”

                “Your _methods_ are to disregard me and my orders. What I need from you. What the mission calls for.”

                You take a step towards him and lower your voice, “Then report me. If you truly think this, then report me for it.” This is the time, you think, to challenge him on what K-2SO had mentioned to you – that Cassian secretly likes the fighting and wouldn’t report you.

                Sure enough, he falters. He is still angry but there is something else that is holding him back. What is it? What makes Cassian want to fight with you? What makes him crave these disagreements? To an extent, you have to ask yourself that as well. You are quick to engage, quick to argue with him and throw words in his face.

                “You want to be reported?” Cassian finally asks you.

                “Why not? I mean, if what I did down there was so bad that it injured your precious ego –”

                Ah, there it is. The look that Cassian is going to snap. Your stomach swoops. Part of you loves that you can press his buttons like this; that you can have him topple over the edge so predictably. It is a twisted form of comfort. In the ever-changing rebellion, there is one thing you are sure of: Cassian.

                “My precious ego?” He hisses through clenched teeth, followed by something said so quickly in Spanish that you don’t catch it, “Says the girl who plays at being a soldier. Were your parents dying not enough for you to force you to grow up? You want to pretend that you’re some brave woman who can fight with the rest of us when the truth is you’re just a scared little girl, talking big to try to fool everyone around her –”

                 Perhaps it is the dig at being a scared little girl, after spending many nights curled up in bed, terrified of the future and what it may bring. Maybe it is the mention of your parents, dead for years now in an Imperial raid. It proves one thing: Cassian knows how to push you over the edge too. Whatever the reason, before you know it, you raise your hand and slap Cassian hard across the face.

                Silence rings out in the room. He is looking away from you. He slowly raises his hand and touches his fingers to his cheek as if expecting to feel something. Some of his hair has fallen in front of his eyes. You are unable to make out his expression.

                You are breathless. Rage is coursing through you. He is going to report you now. How could he not? You will have to deal with the consequences of slapping your superior.

                Cassian finally turns to look at you and his expression takes you slightly aback. His eyes look raw, exposed like a raw nerve and he goes – “Do it again.”

                You stand there in shock. Your hand is limp by your side. You aren’t registering.

                “Again!” He barks at you furiously.

                You bring your hand back automatically and slap Cassian again on the same cheek. Your heart is beating rapidly as something else seems to take you over. Some wiggling monster wrapping its tentacles around your ankles, curling up your body as he looks over at you and goes –

                “Again.”

                This time you don’t hesitate. You slap Cassian again. He gasps slightly although you can’t tell if it is because you have hit him or because he is feeling the same thing you are feeling – that inky and dark sensation of both of you toppling off the edge together.

                To your absolute shock, Cassian sinks to his knees in front of you. He tilts his face so that he is looking up at you. His hands are on his knees as if he is a patient student. The light from your lamp is hitting half of his face, leaving the other in shadows and angles. If you didn’t hate him so much, you’d find him beautiful.

                “Is this what you want?” He is goading you now, “Is this what you want from me?”

                Your chest feels tight. Your anger is being replaced by something else now. The sight of Cassian on his knees in front of you is making you feel something you have only let yourself think about very briefly. Mere seconds at a time since you have met him.

                Your mouth is dry and you don’t reply. He is looking up at you. His chest is rising and falling rapidly. His cheek is slightly red from where you have slapped him.

                “Do it again,” He orders you, but this time there is almost a touch of pleading to it, “Hit me again.”

                Cassian, in a vulnerable position, still ordering you around. It appears that will never change. You listen and your hand is against his cheek in a second. The noise fills the room. He turns to look at you as a smirk crosses his face.

                “So, you can take orders,” He teases you, his voice melodic and lilting, the accent stronger somehow, “When it comes to hitting me.”

                “You’re the one that seems to be liking it.” You manage to say without your voice catching.

                “I’m not the only one here enjoying it.” He is mocking you again.

                This time, without any prompt from him, you go to slap him. But Cassian is quicker than you are. He grabs your hand and yanks you down towards him. The two of you topple onto the floor. You are on top of Cassian as he holds you steady and then –

                His lips are crushing yours. Feverish with both desire and rage, you don’t pull away. No, you kiss him back harder. You tug on his bottom lip, nipping at the skin with your teeth. You can feel how hard he is through his pants. Cassian liked being hit, didn’t he? He liked it when you slapped him, liked being on his knees –

                The kiss ends because he has shoved you off him. For a terrifying moment, you wonder if Cassian did this on purpose. Pretend to be into it…pretend to want to kiss you so he can laugh at you.

                But he speaks, “Get on the bed.”

                “Excuse me?” You protest, feigning that you do not want whatever he is going to do to you.

                “Just get on the bed.” He growls.

                He doesn’t say it again. You get on the bed – just the edge of the bed as if you aren’t anticipating any of this. Cassian doesn’t get off the floor. He goes over to the edge of the bed and reaches up, unbuckling your pants.

                “What is this, part of my punishment?” You go as he starts to yank your pants off.

                “Shut up.” He growls at you, tossing your pants on the floor next to him.

                You are about to reply but Cassian slips his fingers underneath the sides of your underwear. In one swift motion, the fabric tears and your underwear is off you.

                “Hey!” You scold, “I never said –”

                Cassian is ignoring you completely. His hands are underneath you, digging into your skin as he yanks you forward so that you are practically hanging off the bed. Then he is lowering his face in between your thighs.

                At once, his tongue is everywhere. The sudden transition from fighting Cassian to now seeing him in between your thighs, eating you out, is jarring. His tongue is sliding up your slit, dragging along your clit before going back to your hole. Before you can stop yourself, you let out a moan.

                Cassian takes that as confirmation that he should keep going because he presses his face against your wet pussy and laps at it. You are shivering. Your eyes are tightly closed as you give yourself over to him. This is wrong, all of it is wrong. He is your superior. The two of you cannot stand one another and yet here you are, letting him eat you out like this.

                Propping yourself up with one hand, your other goes into Cassian’s hair. You curl the locks of his hair around your fingers, taking pleasure in tugging on it a little. You can tell he likes it by the muffled moan against your pussy. So, you yank his hair harder. In response, Cassian’s tongue rolls across your clit before darting down your slit.

                You pull on his hair even harder and he groans before raising his face to look at you, “This is what you want, isn’t it?” One of his fingers are entering you now, “This is what you want because you’re a slut.”

                The dirty talk tumbling from his mouth makes you feel light headed. His voice, normally barking orders at you or lobbing insults in your direction when you pissed him off, is now making you dizzy. You don’t say anything back. It is too hard to focus on words.

                He is pumping a finger in your pussy, occasionally flicking his tongue across your clit as he talks, “I should have known this is what you needed. Someone proper to fuck you.” His accent does something to you – you like the timber and pitch of his voice when he is like this.

                Even so, you aren’t letting him speak like this so easily. You yank his hair back hard, having him yelp in surprise as you look down at him, “As far as I see it, you’re the one liking to be slapped around.”

                He pulls free of your grip and gets to his feet. You almost feel pouty – he had been so close to making you cum and now…

                Cassian grips his pants and starts to pull them down. He is motioning for you to come over to him. You, on the bed, half-dressed, dizzy from his dirty talk and the way he felt on your pussy, move off the bed to your knees in front of him.

                “You’re going to suck my cock now, okay?” He orders you, running his fingers through your hair which causes you to shiver.

                “Am I?” You say stubbornly even though you both know that the two of you are in too deep to stop now.

                He pulls down his underwear, freeing his cock which is rock hard and thick. You glance up at him. He is looking down at you. His lips are slightly parted as if he cannot catch his breath. Has he always looked this good? Maybe he has this entire time and you have been too focused on fighting with him instead of letting yourself dwell on how handsome Cassian is.

                The tip of his cock is pressing against your lips. You rub your lips against it. His hand tightens around your hair. This is how the two of you will fuck, you think, a mix of pleasure and pain, of annoyance and desire. When it comes to Cassian, you simply can’t have anything else, could you?

                Your tongue circles across the head of his cock before you take it in your mouth. He is thick which forces your mouth to stretch. Cassian grunts as you take him in your mouth. You like how he feels – too big for you, warm and thick – and you can feel how wet you are.

                “That’s right,” He whispers to you, his voice hoarse, “Look up at me.”

                You obey.

                He grins and moves his hips slightly, forcing another inch in your mouth, “Silent now, aren’t you? No more bickering or fighting when you’re sucking my cock. I should have done this sooner.”

                Your head is light again with his words. Your resistance is seemingly melting away. Had you really slapped him? At the time, it had felt good but now…now this feels even better. On your knees like this, taking Cassian’s cock down your throat. You like the way his shirt is raised slightly, exposing the toned skin underneath. You like the way his voice sounds when he talks dirty.

                He starts to move your head for you. His fingers are gripping your hair. Your head is moving back and forth as he forces you to take more of his cock. You are drooling on it. Salvia rolls off his cock and off your lips.

                “You look beautiful like that,” Cassian grunts as you gag slightly on his cock, “If only I had done this sooner. You would have been my slut from the very start.”

                You push away from him. His words spark that light in you – the determination that he always seems to spark in you. His cock pops out of your mouth and you glare up at him, “I’m not your slut.” You snap.

                Cassian grins. He holds his cock with his free hand and pushes you forward, rubbing his cock across your lips, “No, you’re right. That’s why I like you so much, isn’t it? You’re such a fucking pain.” His cock is rubbing across your face now and before you can stop yourself, you open your mouth.

                You are bobbing your head up and down on his dick, swirling your tongue around it. Cassian moans and holds your head still, forcing his cock farther.

                “Why don’t you apologize now?” He urges you, teasing you.

                You try to speak – to tell him to fuck off – but it is muffled and strained against his cock down your throat.

                Cassian goes, “So kind of you.” And then he pulls his cock out of your mouth.

                He is pulling you off your feet. His lips are against yours. Your mouth is open, accepting of his kiss, of his tongue in your mouth as the two of you fall against the bed. The rest of your clothes are yanked off and thrown off the bed. Cassian is crawling over you. He is biting your neck. He is going to leave marks, you think, and then you realize that you want him to.

                His cock is pressing against your pussy which is soaking wet. He is about to enter you but you bring your hand against his face, slapping him so hard that he grunts in surprise. He turns his face to look at you, scowling but you can feel how hard he is from it.

                “I didn’t apologize. I won’t apologize.” You growl.

                Cassian pins you against the bed with his body as his cock starts to enter you. He buries his face in your neck, biting your skin again. He says something in Spanish but he is muffled and you don’t understand it. His cock is slipping easily inside of you because of how wet you are. He is thick and warm, filling you up as he doesn’t wait to start fucking you.

                He props himself up over you as he pounds you. There are soft smacking noises of his skin against yours. Your hips are touching because he is so deep inside of you. Cassian is looking at you intently.

                “You can only slap me so many times before the thrill wears off,” He mocks you, “For me and you.”

                “Yeah?” You manage to say in between his thrusts, “Then what?”

                “I’ll show you.”

                Before you can reply, Cassian’s hands are around your throat. His grip tightens as he begins to fuck you hard into the mattress. Pinned underneath him, taking his cock, as he chokes you, you practically cum on the spot. Never in your life have you fucked anyone like this – but you love it. You are bucking your hips to try to meet Cassian’s thrusts as he squeezes your neck.

                Are you moaning? You think so but you have completely given yourself over to Cassian. His moans are the best thing you have ever heard in your life. This is the flame that burns inside of him: a man tormented by his missions who lets himself over to the dark side in sex. The edge he darts past in his missions, that morally grey area he lives in his missions, the one that keeps him awake at night, comes out in his fucking.

                He releases your neck and you bring him down on top of you, dragging your nails along his back. Your nails dig into his skin as he fucks you so hard that you are about to cum. Cassian is pumping in you so hard and fast that you can’t move even if you wanted to. Your cheeks are pressed against each other and you are both covered inn sweat.

                He nudges your face towards his and your lips meet. Your teeth bang together as your tongues meet. Each thrust is deep. Each thrust sends you closer to your climax.

                Muffled against your lips, Cassian goes, “Are you going to cum for me?”

                “No,” Your foreheads are touching as you shudder in pleasure, “I’ll cum for me.”

                You feel his grin against you – this is what he wants, this is how he wants you – he doesn’t want the dynamic to change. He doesn’t want you to suddenly play nice. No, he wants you to fuck him because you want to cum. He wants you to suck him off because you love his cock and want it.

                “That’s my girl.” His voice is taunt, so close to finishing –

                Even though you want to tell him you aren’t his girl, the words are enough to push you over the edge. Your hips buck and your back arches as you cum. Cassian urges you on in Spanish as you milk his cock with your wet pussy, moaning his name over and over.

                Watching you climax underneath him proves to be too much. Cassian goes still, plunging his cock deep inside you as he cums. He is moaning as you feel his warm cum in you. You keep rocking your hips, taking his load, wanting it all, wanting it more than anything ever.

                After a couple of intense minutes, Cassian collapses on top of you. Both of you are covered in sweat and completely out of breath. You are sure that you have left marks on Cassian’s back from your nails and on his cheek from the slaps. You will have bite marks along your neck and your neck is red from the choking.

                Cassian rolls off you, breathing hard. You feel as if your limbs weigh a thousand pounds but you force yourself to roll on your side and curl up against him. He looks a little surprised. Clearly, he was expecting you to tell him to get out. But you realize you don’t want him to leave.

                He wraps his arms around you, allowing you to rest your head on his chest.

                “So, are you going to report me?” You break the silence.

                Cassian shifts underneath you before replying, “No, I think we found a way to settle our disagreements.”

                He kisses the top of your head. Out of all the situations that you have ended up in, this has to be one of the most unreal. But as you start to drift off, you realize one thing: Cassian would probably request you for more missions in the future.

               


End file.
